Across
by standingintherain13
Summary: Short stories of falling in love with someone across be it a street, a lake, or even a bar. Each chapter is a different characters POV and every two chapters will be a new story of falling in love across...something. Read and Review please.
1. Across the Street, Roxas

First chapter of my across series, did Roxas first because he is one of my absolute favorite characters. In this story Roxas and Axel meet by chance but by meet they only see each other from across the street and neither has the chance to run over and actually say...anything!  


Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts...and with that take you time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Roxas POV August 5th

I've been working at this restaurant for I think half a year now and believe me at first I hated it. I mean what 17 year old likes having to work on Friday and Saturday nights but I love my best friend to much to quit. My best friend is Zexion Schemer, one of the smartest kids in all of Twilight town, and we have a dream. We want to go to college together and Zexion being himself wants to go to a great school, and sure I'm smart but not Zexion smart, thus my job. So, basically this job is all for Zex-well actually at first it was but now it is for a different reason, and that reason is currently across the street looking right at me.

About a month ago I was standing near one of the tables that is surrounded by glass on three sides, I seriously just love standing there and looking at nothing in particular, and one day I saw him. He works in a crafts store and it was by a coincidence that we both happened to look at each other, it was so...strange. It felt like I knew him but of course I didn't, and we just stared at each other. Now this is totally going to sound lame but my heart seemed to skip a beat and I could feel myself beginning to blush. I had never believed in love at first sight until my blue eyes locked with his beautiful greens. After staring at each other for who knows how long we finally just waved, it was kind of awkward but what else was there to do. Then we both turned away from each other...well I had work to do because a table had just left, I don't know about him.

And that is how I fell in love with a mystery guy across the street, and a month later we are still talking...well more like waving at each other. I have tried to meet this guy, believe me I have, but whenever I go to the store he isn't working and I can never walk over after work because my parents are my ride and they definitely don't like to wait. The fates can be cruel for making me fall but never allowing me to actually talk to the person.

Right now I am currently looking at the guy and he is looking back and we have already waved so now we are just staring.

"Roxas, can you come here?"

I turn my head and see one of the waiters, Luxord, beckoning for me to come over so I quickly wave goodbye and walk over to him.

"What's up Lux?"

"Well that table in the back is done eating; can you clear it for me?"

I look over at the table he is pointing to and nod my head; Luxord gives me quick thanks as he walks to go check on his other tables...well his other table. This place is never super busy only on like holidays or those odd times when everyone's birthday seems to be at the same time.

After clearing the table successfully, I have been doing this for a while after all, I begin to walk over to 'my spot' but stop when I see Larxene, the hostess, directing a couple to the window table. I grip the tray I had been holding loosely in my fingers and try my hardest not to glare at her, she knows about my crush and I swear she seats people there just to upset me. Then she looks at me and smirks as she walks back to hostess table and I swear it takes everything in me to turn and walk away.

I walk into the back and fold napkins to busy myself but look up when I hear Luxord chuckling.

"God, she really hates you doesn't she," I instantly know who he is talking about and sigh with aggravation.

"I don't even know what I did."

"You, Roxy, didn't do anything, she is just an evil type of person," Luxord says with a chuckle and I can't help but smile as well.

"Now that you are no longer sulking over your lost lover why don't you clear the table that just left."

I ignore Luxord's sarcasm and grab a tray, walking over to the now person-less table; I quickly pick up all the glasses, dishes, and utensils and after I wipe the table clean I set it for the next couple that may or may not sit there. Pleased with my work I walk into the back and begin placing the plates and cups into tubs, but that is soon over and yet again I have nothing to do. I can't talk to my 'lover' as Luxord calls him because of freaking Larxene, so I just stand like my socially awkward self, and soon my thoughts drift.

I begin to think of the redhead across the street, like what his voice sounds like, if his hair is soft or really gelled, he has really spikey hair but hey they could be natural spikes like my own hair. I also can't help but wonder why he doesn't come over _here_ to talk to me, is this just all a game to him...am I just to fend of boredom?

I quickly shake my head and dismiss the thought, there must be a reason he can't just walk over. Then a light bulb just seems to go off...this could work...maybe.

I cautiously walk up to my boss, Xemnas, and I say cautiously because this guy can be scary as hell. I mean I find my parents, Cloud and Tifa Strife, intimidating but Xemnas is like both of them combined times ten, but I walk up to him anyway.

"Um...Xemnas, sir?"

He simply looks at me with his golden eyes and I know to continue.

"Is...it alright if I run across the street...for some trash bags?"

He raises his eyebrows slightly, "Do we need trash bags?"

"Um...yes?" Wow! Way convincing Roxas, you are just trying to fuck up aren't you!

Of course Xemnas realizes my real purpose and he sighs, "I shall not have you walking to go mingle with your secret boyfriend."

The whole restaurant knows of the redhead because Luxord told everyone, he just thought it was so cute that my little seventeen year old self has a crush. Goddamn Luxord, goddamn self!

I sigh in defeat and walk back to fold more napkins, not that we need anymore. I look into the dining room and the window couple is only on their salads, I run a hand through my hair...tonight is going to be long.

When the couple finally leave it is also time for me to leave so I quickly go to the window, but he is busy with a customer so I just leave, this sucks.

I walk outside and am surprised to see just my dad picking me up, usually him and my mom come together. I am also excited because my dad is picking me up on his bike, he bought the amazing machine years ago but I rarely am let on, he seriously treasures it. He waves and I quickly walk over and put on a helmet, hoping on the back. He begins to pull out of the lot and I shift slightly to look over his shoulder, I see the mystery guy looking at me so I lift one of my arms from my dad's waist to quickly wave to him before my dad begins to speed down the street and away from the crafts store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ August 6th

It is Saturday and just like yesterday I am at work, well actually I just got in and there is only like two tables at the moment, and one just left. Of course I am happier than usual about this because it was the window table so I quickly grab a tray and begin to clear it. While clearing it I look up and see him smirking at me and I can't help but blush which of course causes me to knock over one of the glasses, thankfully empty. I look at him again and he is laughing, then something new happens he holds up a white board.

'Nice one!'

H-he just talked to me-well not actually with a voice but close enough right! Then I remember I am still working on this table so I stick up one finger telling him to wait and he nods.

After I have completed everything I walk back over and wave, which he does back then writes on his board.

'I'm Axel, you?'

Axel, god that's a great name. I look around for something to write on or something but find nothing so I mouth it, 'Roxas,' he looks confused and shakes his head.

'I'm sorry, idk'

I quickly shake my head and look down sadly, I should be the one apologizing. Then another light bulb goes off, this one is much better than the last I swear. I put up on finger and he nods and waits as I walk up to the window. Thankfully today is very humid even though it is August so I exhale on the window and it gets foggy, then I begin to write my name and let me tell you writing reversed is quite difficult. After I'm done I see him squinting, please let him be able to read it, and then he holds up his board.

'Roxas?'

I can't help but smile and nod my head and he also grins, which makes me blush, and I blush more when I see him mouth my name. I mouth his name back at him and we just look at each other and smile, not with I'm about to laugh smiles but sincere smiles.

I turn when I hear Larxene's voice, "Your table is right this way," and I quickly wave goodbye to Axel before I walk away from the table Larxene is seating the couple at.

I walk into the back to find Luxord just standing around.

"What's got you so happy kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well kid you're basically glowing with delight plus I've never seen you smile that big since you first ever entered this place. Now spill."

I-I'm glowing and smiling? Well I mean I smile but rarely, and I never even noticed until Luxord pointed it out.

"I'm just really happy Lux, he talked to me!"

Luxord's eyes widen and he instantly knows who I am talking about, then he becomes confused so I answer the question I know he is going to ask.

"He was using this big white board!"

Then Luxord grins and chuckles as he ruffles my hair, "Good for you kid! So, what's the mystery man's name?"

"Axel," and I can't help but smile even more as I say the name. Me and Luxord high five then he leaves to check on his one table, and what do I do? I stand there and smile like an idiot.

Through the rest of the night I don't get to chat anymore with Axel but I'm still happy. Then as wave goodbye to him before I leave for home it hits me. I won't get to see him until next week and instantly my mood is crushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 12th

Then after a week of being sad and waiting for today it is finally Friday, and never have I loved work more, and I first, as calmly as possible, do my side work and check who is where on the dining floor. Oh yes! Today the window table happens to be crossed off the diagram of the floor, meaning Larxene won't be able to seat anyone there! God this day is amazing already!

I quickly walk over to the table and look across the street to see Axel busy with a customer so I patiently wait for him to be done. When he does turn around he holds up a board, he must have had it already written.

'Fav color?'

I laugh and point to him then my head and he begins to scribble.

'Red?'

I nod then point to him and tilt my head in question but instead of writing anything he points to me then one of his eyes, I point to one of my eyes and he nods...blue. Then he begins to scribble again and I just can't seem to calm down.

'Age?'

I hold up one finger than seven, he nods then holds up one finger then nine, and I can honestly say I am shocked. I thought he would be older but I'm glad since a two year age difference isn't something to worry about. Then I start to ponder, is he in college, is it close to Twilight Town or is he just on a summer break and actually goes to a far college? And me being my bipolar self become depressed but when I look up I swear I feel like crying.

'Radiant Garden Univ'

I think I'm seriously in love with this guy like how did he know I was worried about that? I instantly smile probably the biggest I ever have and he holds up his board but this time I have to squint slightly to read it.

'U going there?'

I nod my head with way to much enthusiasm and almost bust out laughing when I see him stand from his seat and begin to jump around in a circle. When he finally calms down and looks at me again we are both laughing, but I stop when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Xaldin, one of the waiters, pointing to a table, I quickly wave to Axel and walk over to the table beginning to clear it and of course a smile is still plastered on my face which seems to confuse everyone there but Luxord.

"So kid, what happened now?"

"Oh my god Lux, he goes to Radiant Garden Univ!"

"Isn't that the school you and your friend are going to?"

I nod my head and Luxord ruffles my hair like usual, "Now all you have to do is actually talk to the guy."

"Easier said than done. Man the fates can be cruel!"

Luxord gives a smirk, almost evil but I don't question it, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Now get ready to leave."

I nod my head will less enthusiasm than my previous ones and begin to leave but am stopped by Xemnas calling out to me. I turn to see him and Luxord looking at me, "Roxas, your birthday is tomorrow correct?"

I simple nod my head, confused by Xemnas' random question. Then he smirks just how Luxord had earlier but he dismisses me before I can begin to question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal POV August 13th

When Roxas walked into the restaurant it gave him chills, and that was because everyone was giving him this creepy smirk that Luxord and Xemnas had displayed yesterday. The only person not creeping him out was Larxene who only appeared to be more annoyed than usual. Roxas tries to ignore them as he walks up to the window to say hi to Axel but is surprised when he doesn't see him. Instead he sees a man with long blue hair and an X scar between his golden eyes that look like Xemnas'. This man is also smirking at Roxas, or at least that is what Roxas believes, the man I actually smirking at Xemnas who is standing behind Roxas near the hostess table.

Both men are smirking at each other and they nod, "Hey Roxas," the boy whips his head around and looks at Xemnas questionably.

"I think we need some _trash bags_," and the boys eyes widen and he quickly walks out of the restaurant but not before hearing Luxord yell at him, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

After Roxas had left Luxord walks over the Xemnas and lays his arm on the man's shoulder, "You know it was kind of cruel to purposely make him wait almost two months for him to meet Axel."

Xemnas chuckles, "Well me and Saix were unsure of what to get those two and when they happened to meet we figured it would be fun."

Luxord begins to laugh as well, "Man, he must be freaking out right now!"

And that Roxas was. After he had left the store he had basically sprinted across the street, the thing that had separated him and Axel for almost two months (he looked both ways before he ran). Though because he was running so fast he bumped into someone and had fallen onto his back, and when he opened his eyes he saw surprised green ones looking at him. Axel was the first to get up after they both stared at each other for a while and he held out his hand to help Roxas up, which he gratefully accepted. Roxas could swear he felt a little shock as he touched the redhead's hand and almost didn't want to let go once he was standing, never breaking eye contact with the redhead.

Then he spoke with a grin on his face, "Hi, I'm Axel, you?"

Roxas could feel himself blush, ' His voice is better than I imagined,' then Roxas grinned as well, "Roxas. It is nice to meet you Axel."

The blonde boy couldn't help but notice a slight blush on Axel's face as he said his name.

"Well Roxas, how about we grab a coffee?"

Roxas could feel his heart beat much faster than it already was, if that was even possible, just hearing the redhead speak his name was making him crazy and act like a love struck girl.

"As long as it is the place a block away. I really don't feel like drinking coffee with my coworkers staring at me with stupid grins."

"Okay, is it okay for you to be ditching work like this?"

Roxas chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, it was kind of their birthday present to me."

Roxas can see Axel's eyes widen, "It's your birthday? August 13th is seriously your birthday?"

Roxas simply nods, not quite understanding his shock.

"It's my birthday too," Axel states.

Both stare at each other in slight shock, then they both started to laugh as they walked together to the coffee down the street; neither could feel their bosses staring at them then each other with a satisfied smirk.


	2. Across the Street, Axel

This story involves Roxas and Axel and how they meet during work, but their jobs are across the street from each other and neither is getting any chances to run across.

Again I don't own Kingdom Hearts and on that note take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Axel POV August 5th

It took me a month but I, the amazing Axel, have finally succeeded in learning the names of every single brand of yarn we own, what can I say my job is that boring. Not that I choose to be here, it was my older brother, Reno, that is friends with the owner, Saix, who made me get this job while I'm off school staying with him for the summer. I have been working here since July and it is already August, MY POOR BREAK, but I can't just go against my brother; he is letting me stay with him after all. Now I could just sneak out of work but Saix is evil and thus scares me and I'm alone in the store when I work, which is Fridays and Saturdays. Which sucks since those days are the best to party, but it isn't like my best friend, Demyx, is here anyway so whatevs. Plus this job is quite interesting, well not really the job, like who finds a crafts store interesting, what I mean is the cute blondie across the street.

It had happened when I first started working here, I had gotten bored in the empty store so I turned around on my chair at the register and I saw him just gazing out of the window. It took him a while to finally notice me and when he did we just stared, my heart seemed to skip a beat, lame I know, and my mouth went all dry, again lame I know. I fell in love with the boy at first sight, the boy I felt I had known before but of course didn't, and what do I do? I wave. I FUCKING WAVE! Me the totally cool Axel, the guy who can get anyone he wants at college becomes flustered and I wave like a loser, and it wasn't a cool wave it was an awkward one. Then before I could save myself from that moment the store door chimes and I turned around to greet the customer, I however was unaware of why he seemed to leave at the same time, nor do I want to worry over it.

And that is how I fell in love with the mysterious cutie across the street and for this past month we have been...waving. I have tried to meet the guy but whenever I go in that restaurant he isn't there and me being alone in the craft store makes it impossible to go over and use my charms. I could just leave...for just a minute, but Saix would somehow know and then I would be killed. Then my cell rings pulling me from my thoughts of abandoning the store and I look at the id, it is Saix. I told you he would know!

"H-hey Saix. What's up?"

"Don't think of leaving the store."

Then he hangs up and I will admit I'm scared, like how the fuck did he know?! I mean this isn't the first time he has done that, but it will scare me every time when he says that with his cold voice of his. I literally have goose bumps right now. I think I'll just text Dem to calm my nerves, not like anyone is in the store anyway.

'Yo Dem! Wassup?'

'Nothing much...you?'

I laugh at his text, Demyx isn't the smartest person I know but he is the only guy I know who fully types his texts.

'U do realize ur a weirdo rite?'

'Hardyhar. Anyway, how is your boyfriend?'

I sigh, 'I wish, and he is just fine if u must know!' Then I turn to see if the blonde is back and notice that blonde bitch seating people there and I glare at her, I swear she does it on purpose!

'Do you know his name yet?'

'Not yet...I haven't even gotten to talk to the kid yet.'

'Well get down on it! You're in love with him right!?'

'Yes I like him, but I can't just leave the store Dem.'

'Well then just talk to him from across the street!'

I tap my chin as I think about Dem's message and then the door chimes signally a customer, I put my phone away and greet them. How am I supposed to talk to him across the st-

"Um...I'd like these please..."

I look up to see someone with a giant whiteboard and some markers and my eyes go wide. T-this could work! I grin way to largely and ring up the person's items and she quickly leaves the store and I quickly whip out my phone and text Demyx.

'DEM I LOVE YOU!'

'I'm guessing you know how?'

Before I reply with my plan I see the blonde leave the store on a bike with I believe his father and I see him wave to me before he begins to speed down the street. I grin, I can't wait to see his face tomorrow!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 6th

It is Saturday and I am way too excited for the blonde to come into work and speak of the cutie himself. He has just walked in and I can already see a grin on his face, most likely from the window table that is currently leaving.

I see the blond leave and come back with a tray and he begins to clean the table, this ins't the first time I've seen him do it but I can't help but love watching him. NOT in a stalker way, I just like seeing him.

Then he looks up at me and blushes, CUTE, and most likely because I am watching and smiling at him. This flustered little act causes him to drop one of the glasses and it is like everything seems right. It shall begin with this!

'Nice one!' I hold up a whiteboard with this message on it, I wrote it in like two seconds so I hope he can read it.

He just looks at me with his widened eyes and his mouth slightly open and it seriously takes all of my ability to contain my laughter. He holds up one of his fingers asking me to wait and I nod, already knowing what to say next.

When he comes back we wave at each other and I quickly write on my board.

'I'm Axel, you?'

I figure the kid I basically love, and who hopefully isn't jailbait, should at least know my name, and calling him blondie and kid all the time is getting old.

I see him mouth something to me but I can't make it out, lip reading is not one of my many talents, sadly.

'I'm sorry, idk'

He shakes his head and looks down to hide his face but I see it and the kid looks like he is about to cry. I just made the kid I love cry. Way to fucking go Axel! Then he suddenly lifts his head and I almost jump out of my seat...almost. He holds up his finger again and again I nod, he looks happy again so I'm guessing he has an idea in that cute head of his. He walks up to the window and breaths on it, I have to look away because thoughts I would rather not think are flooding my head and god he's driving me crazy. Then when I give a glance I see him writing in the fog, smart kid, and when he is done I have to squint to read it...Roxas?

'Roxas?'

He smiles and nods and I smirk toward him, Roxas...it sounds so...right. I mouth the name to get a feel for it and it seems to roll of the tongue perfectly, I look at him and see him blushing then he mouths my name. My face instantly heats up and I can tell I'm blushing, though he doesn't seem to mind. We both just smile at each other with red faces, but soon I see the blond bitch leading a table to the window, and me and Roxas wave to each other as he walks away and I turn around.

I instantly text Dem, 'Dem the plan worked!'

'Cool! So, what's the squirt's name?' He texts back almost instantly.

'Roxas.'

'Roxas...hmmm...it has a nice ring. Age?'

There is a loud thump as my head comes into contact with the counter. How did I forget that?! That kid could be jailbait if he is as young as he looks!

Then my phone vibrates again, 'You forgot to ask that didn't you?'

'Well I didn't have much time...'

'Sure~ you two were probably staring at each other like you usually do.'

My hand clenches into a fist. Goddamn why do I tell Dem everything about my life!

'Well whatevs, I'll ask tomorrow...'

'Dude, you don't have work tomorrow, it's Sunday.'

Again there is a thump as my head comes into yet another contact with the counter. I completely forgot! How stupid am I?!

'I guess love isn't only blinding it also lowers I.Q.s'

'HaHa, very funny Dem.'

'I try.'

Before I can say anything else a customer comes in, so I slip my phone out of sight and sit there patiently as she decides between the fine and super fine blue yarns. When she has chosen the dark blue super fine yarn, nice choice, I quickly ring her up and watch as she leaves.

I sit idly since I don't feel like talking to Dem and just look out the window behind me. I don't see Roxas so I stare around the restaurant instead of in it, I don't want to seem like a creeper, but after five minutes I grow bored. I stand up and walk around the store seeing if we need anything restocked and after finding nothing I walk to the yarns and reorganize them until it is time to close. I definitely need to ask him more tomorr- goddamn I mean next Friday!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 12th

After a week of planning things to ask and shiz like that, it is finally Friday and I am eagerly waiting for Roxas to come in for work. When he does it takes all of my being to not jump out of my seat and grin like a maniac, which would be weird so I try to suppress my urge. However, before I can wave or anything a customer comes in, so I quickly write down my first question before I take of the elderly woman.

When the customer finally leaves I hold up the board with a very important question.

'Age?'

Okay I know it doesn't seem like an important question but this kid looks like jailbait and I need to make sure before I do anything.

He lifts one finger then seven and I feel as though this grin I'm wearing is going to crack my face. Then I nod and hold up one finger than nine, yes that's right I'm only 19 did you think I was older? Anyway that grin is still on my face because this cute ass kid is 17 and we really aren't that different in age like I had thought. Next I write down my University, I go to Radiant Garden Univ, one of the best schools ever, and I major in Chemistry; I actually want to be a chemistry teacher since I get to teach brats how to cause explosions, doesn't that sound fun?!

So I write, 'Radiant Garden Univ,' and this kid just brightens like a thousand rainbows, his grin is probably the biggest I have ever seen it and damn do I wanna see it again.

Guessing by his response and the fact that he is seventeen I assume he just graduated I ask, 'U going there?'

I see him nod still grinning that beautiful grin and I can no longer contain myself, I hop out of my seat and jump in circles like an idiot, and when I sit back down we both start laughing our asses off.

Then a very intimidating waiter taps his shoulder and we wave goodbye for now, and instantly I pull out my phone to tell Demyx.

'OMG DEM!'

'OMG AX...what?'

'Roxas is 17 and going to RGU!'

'*high five* so, basically I'll get to meet this guy soon?'

'*high five* and hopefully, this is like the best thing eva!'

'So, when are you going to actually meet the guy?'

'Sigh, way to ruin the mood Dem, and I still don't know'

'Haha...sorry didn't mean to'

'Haha it's fine, anyway I'll talk to you later okay?'

'Yeah!'

After I put my phone down it begins to vibrate again and when I look I see I have a message from Saix, which is strange because he never texts me.

'Is your birthday tomorrow?'

I tilt my head slightly in confusion, 'Um...yes?'

I wait a while for a reply but get nothing so I put my phone back down and just lean back in the uncomfortable metal chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV August 13th

When Axel walked into work earlier this morning he was surprised to see that Saix was already there, and he became even more surprised as the day went on since Saix had yet to leave. Usually Axel was left alone in the store the whole day Friday and Saturday so this was very strange and Axel couldn't help but feel slightly on edge as Saix watched him with a look of amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Hey Axel can you get me all of this from the back?" Saix asks-more like orders-Axel as he hands the redhead of list a bunch of yarn, which will take Axel a while to find it all.

Of course Axel can't say no so he grabs the list and heads off into the back, Saix walks to stand behind the counter and looks across the street at the blonde boy and Xemnas who is standing behind the kid with a smirk similar to his own on his face. Both men nod at each other after a couple minutes.

"Hey Axel, get out here," Saix says loud enough for Axel to hear.

"What Saix, do you want this yarn or not?" Axel asks with a sigh.

"And here I am trying to be nice."

"What?" Axel wonders in confusion at Saix's statement.

"Axel, I would like some dinner."

Axel is of course still confused as Saix turns to face him as he says this odd statement.

"Um...I don't..."

Saix sighs loudly then points behind him at the restaurant across the street, Axel's eyes widen and he quickly runs toward the door but stops as he hears Saix's voice.

"Happy birthday boy."

Axel grins widely as he runs out the door, Saix just turns to look into the restaurant and smirks.

"I treat that boy much too nicely..."

Axel quickly ran out of the craft store, he was meeting Roxas how could he not be excited, but didn't get far before he hit someone and fell. That someone happened to be Roxas, at first the two just stared at each other with shock in their eyes, green into blue and blue into green. Axel soon got up and held out his hand to Roxas, who quickly accepted. As they touched Axel could swear he felt a little shock and he felt as though he never wanted to let go of Roxas' hand.

Soon Axel realized this was there first time actually talking to each other so he said, "Hi, I'm Axel, you?"

He could see Roxas blush, 'He is way too cute!'

"Roxas. It is nice to meet you Axel," he said with a grin on his face and a blush still present.

Axel also blushed slightly as the blondie said his name, 'God his voice, I might seriously die.'

"Well Roxas, how about we grab a coffee?" Axel was quite pleased when he saw Roxas blush more than before and couldn't help but smile more.

"As long as it is the place a block away. I really don't feel like drinking coffee with my coworkers staring at me with stupid grins."

Axel suppressed a chuckle, "Okay, is it okay for you to be ditching work like this?" Axel doesn't know why he cares if the kid is ditching or not when he gets to hand out with him because of it but he can't help but ask.

Roxas chuckled and nodded, which caused Axel to almost die of a heart attack from the cuteness, "Yeah, it was kind of their birthday present to me."

Axel's eyes widen, "It's your birthday? August 13th is seriously your birthday?" He knew he was probably freaking the kid out but he had to be absolutely sure he heard the blondie right, which he had because Roxas nods his head with slight confusion.

"It's my birthday too," Axel can see Roxas' eyes widen as his had done earlier and both just stare at each other for a while. Then they both start laughing and walking together to the coffee shop down the street; neither could feel their bosses staring at them then each other with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
